Killian's Baby
by dancefan93
Summary: When Killian finds a baby on the side of the road near the town line, he goes to the one person he knows will help him. He; however, doesn't plan on loving and wanting to keep the baby. A little rushed the be honest, I probably wrote this one night in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep.


Emma heard the frantic knocking on the door and frowned. The Queens of Darkness and Rumplestiltskin had been defeated that afternoon. There's no way there's already a new threat. It's too soon, even for Storybrooke. The knocking continued and she opened the door. She was surprised at who she saw on the other side. The fact that Killian was on the other side didn't surprise her. It was that he was sweating, breathing heavily, and looked paler than the sails on the Jolly.

"Killian, are you okay?" He shook his head. "Well, what's wrong?" She was becoming more concerned than she ever was. He gulped in two big breathes of air and moved his jacket. Emma's eyes widened when she saw what he revealed. Tucked into his left arm hidden by his jacket, was a small baby, silently sleeping. She stared at him then the baby.

"Swan, please, help me." She ushered him inside and closed the door. She had him sit down and he moved his jacket behind the baby.

"Where did you find it?"

"By the town line, I didn't want to wait for you and Dave because it's freezing out there and the lad would have surely froze to death."

"It's a boy?" Killian nodded. "Okay, first this we need to get him fed." Emma went to the fridge to see if Snow had pumped that day. Lucky for her, there were several bottles in the fridge. She put water in a bot and set it on the stove to boil.

"Shouldn't we bathe him Swan?" Emma went over and saw the baby still had the umbilical cord stub.

"Yeah, give me few minutes." She was so very happy her parents were out with Neal. She found Neal's baby bath tub and filled it with lukewarm water. She grabbed one of Neal's soft pajamas and a diaper. "Killian, come over here." She called for Killian. He came over and she took the baby in her arms. Her false memories of doing with Henry came in handy. She gently uncovered the baby with the receiving blanket and found he was bare underneath. It made her think of how she was found. She pushed those memories out of her head. "Go into the kitchen and put the bottle in the pot. After a few minutes take it out and shake it over your wrist to test it. It should be warm not hot." Killian nodded and left to do as he was asked. Emma gently placed the baby in the tub and gently wiped him with a soft wash cloth. Soon the baby was clean and Emma dressed him.

"Swan, is this warm enough for him?" Emma tested it and nodded.

"Here, hold him in your left arm and hold the bottle with your right."

"Swan…"

"Trust me, you'll do fine. I have to go clean up the bathroom. I'll be right back." Emma left the room and Killian looked at the baby in his arms. He gently put the nipple of the bottle to the baby's lips. He eagerly took and started to gulp the milk down. Killian watched as the baby looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"You're probably very scared lad. I'll protect you, you don't need to worry. I may not know what I'm doing but I'll learn. I'll be your Papa." Emma sighed. She had heard the whole thing. "Maybe if we're lucky Emma will help me. That's the pretty blonde that gave you a bath. She's very beautiful inside and out, plus she has a son so maybe she can help my poor soul with you."

"Killian, you can't keep him."

"Why can't I Swan?"

"He has parents."

"Swan, he was found on the road. This isn't like your situation. This lad's parents deliberately abandoned him."

"Killian…"

"Swan, there's a reason I found him. I don't know what that reason was but I want to try and be the hero." Emma knelt down.

"Killian, you are the hero just because you found him. You saved him. He would've died if you hadn't been there." Emma said gently stroking the baby's cheek. He fussed, moved away from the bottle, and started to whine.

"I didn't do anything. You were here Swan. I didn't do it." Emma smiled and got up. "What's wrong with him?"

"He needs to be burped." She grabbed one of Neal's burps cloths and draped it over Killian's shoulder. "Okay, switch him so he's facing your shoulder. Hold your arm with the hook under him and gently pat his back with your hand."

"What's that going to do and what's with this cloth?" Killian asked but doing as requested.

"It will help him burp. The cloth is for when he burps. When babies burp, it's not always dry. Sometimes they spit up and I doubt you want my mother's breast milk on your jacket."

"Aye." Killian said still patting the baby. It was like Emma was seeing Killian in a whole new light and Killian was switching into parent mode. He started rubbing the baby's back and gently kissing his head.

"Killian?" He looked at her. "If you're going to keep him, he'll need a name." Killian looked at her with widened eyes. She just nodded at him. "So?"

"Dominic. Dominic Jones." The baby burped loudly and the adults laughed. "You think he likes it?"

"I do. It's perfect. Little Dominic." Emma said and kissed his head before she stop herself. Killian watched her. She smiled and gently kissed Killian. Dominic whined and rubbed his face against Killian's shoulder. At that moment, Killian didn't see himself at the fearsome Captain Hook, he saw himself as a Papa.

"Swan."

"It's wonderful feeling isn't it, being someone's parent." Killian smiled.

"Aye, that it is." Dominic had since dozed but Killian didn't want to put him down. "He's so small. I feel like I'm going to break him."

"You're not going to break him Killian." Emma said with a smile. The door opened and Mary Margret and David walked in David carrying baby Neal. "Hey guys."

"Um, hi." Mary Margret said. "Um, Killian, why are you…"

"Holding a babe? I found him by the town line and having no idea what to do I came to Swan for help."

"We cleaned him, fed him, burped him, and apparently put him to sleep."

"That's awful. You guys should take him to see Dr. Whale to make sure nothing's wrong." Mary Margret said coming and gently running her hand over Dominic's head. He squirmed and nuzzled his face into Killian's shoulder.

"We named him Dominic." Killian said suddenly.

"That's a wonderful name." Killian kissed Dominic's head. Mary Margret smiled and went over to Emma. "Fatherhood looks good on him." She whispered to her daughter. Emma nodded still looking at Killian. David returned after putting Neal in his crib.

"You know, you can't hold him the whole time. You need to put him down at some point." David said. Killian nodded. "You can put him on the bed. Follow me." Killian slowly rose from his seat and followed David to the bedroom.

"So, I'm guessing Killian wants to keep him?" Mary Margret asked.

"Yup."

"You're not so sure."

"I don't know. I agree that fatherhood looks good on him but he doesn't exactly have a place to stay right now. He's staying at Granny's and has no job."

"Emma, you righted yourself he can do the same. You and I both know you'll help him as well."

"Of course." Emma found herself saying. "It's almost scary that Dominic looks like Killian." Mary Margret smiled. "I know what you're thinking."

"Nothing. Just, I think he's good for you." Mary Margret said nothing else and walked away. Emma sat down and waited for Killian to come back to the room. He finally did and sat down next to Emma.

"You sure about this? Once you take him on…"

"I'm not going to leave him Emma. I found him for some reason. I'm not sure what that reason is but there is a reason." Killian told her looking into Emma's eyes. "I plan to give him the family he deserves or at the very least a Papa who loves him."

"You love him?"

"It's hard not to love a babe." Killian replied. They heard a small whimper and Killian jumped up. Emma grabbed his arm.

"Just wait." The whimpering continued for a moment longer than stopped. "See, you don't need to jump up every time he moves." Killian sat back down slowly. "I promise, he will be fine." Emma said rubbing his arm. Killian nodded and breathed heavily. "Killian?"

"I'm fine Swan." Emma rested her head against his shoulder. She could tell he just nodded some comfort. "Swan, I can't do this alone. Will you help me?" He asked turning his head. Emma placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Of course." Killian kissed her again. Dominic started full on crying. "That's when you go." Killian bolted off the couch and when to the bedroom.

"Swan." Emma went into the bedroom. "I think he's in need of changing and I didn't see how you did it last time." Emma smiled and got up to go to the bedroom.

The next morning, Killian and Emma walked into the loft with more baby things that Neal had.

"Don't freak guys, it's not staying here, the loft was closer than Granny's." Emma explained.

"And Dr. Whale has given Dominic a clean bill of health." Killian added setting the new carrier on the table. Dominic looked around with his eyes. "So, we're all set. Isn't that right lad." Killian cooed to Dominic.

"He's been doing that voice all day and night. It's even more annoying than yours Mom." Emma groaned as she looked at a box. "What is this thing?"

"The store clerk said it was bouncer, said babies love it." Killian said shrugging. Emma rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, he's too young to bounce."

"It's a seat Killian. You can put the baby in it so he's not always in the crib or in your arms." David explained. Killian nodded and picked up Dominic out of the carrier. He kissed the youngster's head and held him close. "You really love him don't you?"

"He is the only man to steal my heart." Killian said gently rocking the baby. Dominic suddenly started to suck on his little fist. "I think someone's hungry. Swan, can you help me make the… what did you call it?"

"Formula. Yeah, follow me." They went into the kitchen where Emma explained to Killian how to make a bottle. After heating up to where it was just above room temperature, Killian sat down to feed Dominic. The young boy greedily sucked down the formula until the whole bottle was gone. "Wow, he sure can eat. Remember how to burp him?" Killian nodded and burped his new son. Months went by and even though posters were put up of Dominic, no one ever claimed him. Killian was anxious. Today Mary Margret would sign the papers making him Dominic's legal father. Emma squeezed his hand.

"How long does it take to sign papers?"

"She has to do everything by the book. It will take a little bit of time." Emma said rubbing his hand. Dominic, who was now six months old, babbled on happily on Killian's lap. Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss his head. He grabbed for her hair and she gently pulled the strands out of his firm grip. Killian helped her and kissed Dominic's fist.

"Killian?" Killian looked and stood up facing Mary Margret. She smiled as she handed him several papers. "Dominic's birth certificate, social security number, yours in there as well and the adoption papers, all you have to do it sign on the dotted line." Killian couldn't take the pen fast enough. This was one contract he was happy to sign. "Congratulations Killian, you are now the father of Dominic Jones." Killian couldn't contain his joy or tears as he kissed Dominic's face and head multiple times resulting in the child squealing with laughter. Emma watched the two and couldn't be happier for them. Killian walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed him back.

"I'm happy for you Killian." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Swan. I couldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for you."


End file.
